Voyeurs
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de GothicTemptress. Il était une fois une princesse très sage en visite au Château Cullen. Durant son séjour, elle remarqua des choses fort intéressantes au sujet des résidents du château, et de son côté, le prince Edward découvrit que sous son voile de piété conventionnel, se cachait une créature dangereusement curieuse, à son grand plaisir.


**Note de la traductrice : me revoilà avec la traduction d'un autre OS de la talentueuse GothicTemptress intitulé** _ **Voyeurs**_ **. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

 **Résumé : Il était une fois une princesse très sage en visite au Château Cullen. Durant son séjour, elle remarqua des choses fort intéressantes au sujet des résidents du château, et de son côté, le Prince Edward découvrit que sous son voile de piété conventionnel, se cachait une créature dangereusement curieuse, à son grand plaisir.**

 **Voici donc un OS érotique explorant le voyeurisme en relatant l'exquise séduction d'une pucelle tentée d'écarter son voile de jeune fille innocente pour faire plus que simplement regarder.**

 **Voyeurs**

 _ **À une époque fictive, dans un royaume imaginaire fait de rêves coquins…**_

Le prince anticipait son arrivée au Château Cullen depuis quelques temps. Il avait ouï-dire qu'elle était très belle et très douce de nature. Son père, le roi, avait arrangé la visite de cette beauté comme une faveur à la famille Swan pendant que ceux-ci voyageraient pour d'importantes affaires dans un royaume voisin.

Les Swan présumaient que la princesse serait plus en sécurité dans le château de la famille Cullen, à titre d'invitée, que sur la route fréquentée par les bandits.

Combien ils avaient tort…

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du prince alors qu'il la regardait descendre de son fiacre depuis une fenêtre donnant sur la cour du château. Un voile couvrait son visage, mais son corsage serré remontait sa poitrine de manière aguichante. Elle avait une adorable tache de naissance au-dessus de sa clavicule, qui deviendrait le repère parfait pour ses lèvres. Son corps était pulpeux et ne demandait qu'à être pris.

Edward était impatient de la séduire.

 **ooo**

Elle passa sa première soirée au château en joyeuse compagnie, à un dîner festif organisé en son honneur. Elle était assise à côté du roi, une place de choix parmi les plus belles parures et l'immense étalage de richesse. Et pourtant, malgré toutes les distractions autour d'elle, elle ne put détacher son regard du superbe prince qui s'était mêlé aux autres convives.

Elle l'observa alors qu'il effleurait les femmes qu'il saluait, frôlant discrètement leurs corsages et portant ses lèvres à leurs joues dans de subtiles tentatives de séduction. Elle avait vu des membres de sa propre cour faire la même chose, une fois qu'elles étaient autorisées à circuler parmi les autres sans leurs voiles.

Elle détestait le tissu dissimulant son visage, et néanmoins elle comprenait que c'était une exigence de la société. Le voile proclamait son innocence et sa piété, et tenait à distance la plupart des attentions indésirables.

Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait aux femmes pour leur permettre de se promener sans plus être contraintes de se couvrir la tête la rendait cependant extrêmement curieuse.

Cette curiosité se manifestait aussi dans sa contemplation du séduisant prince qu'elle avait maintenant devant les yeux.

Le contempler était infiniment plaisant.

 **ooo**

Isabella était heureuse d'avoir la princesse Alice pour nouvelle amie. Celle-ci était la plus sympathique et la plus accueillante des Cullen, une présence pleine d'entrain au milieu des drames et des intrigues monotones de la cour. Elles se promenèrent ensemble à travers les jardins, se plaignant toutes les deux de devoir se couvrir le visage quand elles auraient tant désiré laisser les rayons du soleil caresser leur peau.

Alice allait se marier dans trois semaines, et les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent au sujet de ses plans pour l'avenir. Elle était follement amoureuse, et Isabella souhaitait l'être elle aussi. En tant qu'enfant unique, elle se sentait isolée et très seule.

Elles continuèrent de humer le parfum des fleurs et de rire en errant dans le jardin, s'arrêtant brusquement quand le bruit sourd des sabots d'un cheval se rapprocha de l'endroit paisible où elles se trouvaient.

À califourchon sur son cheval noir, ses jambes robustes et sa large poitrine étaient encore plus prononcées. À travers l'étoffe diaphane de son voile, elle pouvait voir la sueur dans ses cheveux luire sous le soleil. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir le visage couvert, car elle était certaine qu'elle rougissait en réponse à sa superbe prestance.

« Frangin ! » Lança Alice d'une voix remplie de tendresse, son sourire évident dans sa façon de s'adresser à son frère.

« As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer notre invitée ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il était autrement occupé la veille, et avait été distrait. La seule chose qu'il avait remarquée au cours du dîner était que son regard semblait s'attarder sur lui tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce.

Il espérait que cela fût un signe du genre d'intérêt qu'il désirait obtenir d'elle une fois qu'il l'aurait dans son lit.

« Bienvenue au Château Cullen, Princesse. J'espère qu'il s'agit pour vous d'une agréable visite. »

Le son de sa voix était entrelacé de promesses tacites, et son sourire fit chanceler les genoux de la princesse.

« Je vous remercie, Monseigneur, » répondit-elle humblement.

Il sourit de plus belle en entendant sa réponse. Il acquiesça en silence et badina en s'affichant dans toute sa splendeur, élevant sa monture sur ses pattes arrière. Il éperonna son cheval pour le faire avancer, la jeune femme admirant sa silhouette tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Alice entendit le petit soupir d'Isabella et sourit malicieusement. Elle était consciente de l'effet que son frère faisait aux femmes qu'il côtoyait. Elle percevait également le désir d'Isabella d'avoir le genre de mariage dans lequel elle-même était sur le point de s'engager.

Elle allait surveiller sa nouvelle amie de près.

 **ooo**

La chaleur était accablante au sein de sa cachette. Il n'y avait pas de circulation d'air derrière les tapisseries, et la pierre froide du sol du château était à peine perceptible à travers l'étoffe de sa robe.

Malgré tout elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entourait sans le voile que les jeunes filles vierges étaient tenues de porter. Dans cette cachette, elle pouvait soulever ce voile qui lui était imposé, et regarder le monde d'une nouvelle manière, sans entrave ni filtre.

Silencieuse et immobile comme une statue, elle observa les réjouissances depuis les hauteurs des appartements privés, réjouissances dont ses yeux innocents n'étaient pas censés être témoins.

Elle avait découvert le passage secret par hasard, le second jour de sa visite, en tentant d'échapper aux attentions oppressantes et non recherchées des membres masculins de la Cour, des gens intéressés qui par sa dot, qui par sa position, ou qui par sa virginité. Se dissimulant dans un coin le soir de son arrivée, elle avait senti le panneau mural coulisser, et elle avait commencé à explorer les passages qui conduisaient à des chambres mystérieuses et à leurs secrets.

Elle avait fait quelques découvertes fascinantes au cours de son exploration.

Depuis la fente qu'elle fit à travers les tentures aux tissages complexes accrochées au-dessus du sanctuaire, elle put regarder le déroulement de la bacchanale.

 **ooo**

Le prince sourit lorsqu'il remarqua la traîne de sa robe disparaître dans le passage secret la troisième nuit. Au cours de la soirée précédente, il avait discerné une lueur vacillante sous les tapisseries et vu le mouvement des grandes tentures depuis sa position avantageuse en bas dans l'ombre. Quand il avait réalisé que c'était la princesse qui les espionnait, il était devenu très excité.

C'était une découverte inattendue, et l'une dont il se félicitait.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de se faufiler lui-même derrière le panneau.

 **ooo**

Son approche furtive n'alerta jamais la princesse de sa présence soudaine. Il se pencha légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir son profil dans la faible lumière de la bougie, mais sans succès. Néanmoins, sa marque de naissance en forme de cœur était clairement visible. Elle était assise sur le sol avec ses genoux légèrement écartés, ses souliers délicats apparents de chaque côté de ses hanches alors qu'elle se penchait contre la tapisserie. Un côté de son voile était relevé afin qu'elle puisse regarder furtivement dans l'ouverture pendant que son autre main était enfouie sous les plis volumineux de sa robe.

Le sourire lubrique du prince s'élargit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle se donnait du plaisir en regardant. Il se sentit immédiatement devenir plus dur que jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie.

Il se pencha et mit sa paume sur la bouche de la princesse avant qu'elle puisse crier, l'hilarité de la découvrir dans une position aussi compromettante audible dans son chuchotement.

« Cela est choquant, Princesse. Vous aimez les _regarder_ atteindre le plaisir suprême ? »

La respiration de la princesse se fit plus intense, sa poitrine se soulevant comme une forte houle alors qu'elle hochait la tête une fois. Figée d'embarras d'avoir été découverte, elle ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement plus prononcé.

La voix du prince était un mélange de murmures mielleux et de souffle chaud qui caressaient la petite surface exposée de sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais été touchée par un homme avant, et elle voulait un plus grand contact avec sa peau. Elle savait aussi que s'exposer ainsi était interdit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mariée.

« J'ai aperçu votre bougie sous les tapisseries hier. Vous avez regardé la comtesse se faire embrocher comme le cochon que nous avons eu pour notre repas. Un seigneur avait sa dague enfoncée dans la bouche de la belle pendant que l'autre remuait dans sa gaine. En silence vous avez observé la corde mordre dans sa chair tandis qu'elle était suspendue à la poutre en bois, son corps impunément accessible, sa bouche et son fourreau ruisselant du foutre de ces deux gentilshommes alors qu'ils la poussaient d'avant en arrière. Elle a pris beaucoup plus d'hommes avant que je ne voie la lueur de votre chandelle disparaître. Et _maintenant_ vous êtes revenue pour en voir _davantage_. »

Elle demeura raidie de peur, son corps immobile alors qu'elle attendait qu'il continue.

« Si je retire ma main, allez-vous crier ? »

Elle secoua catégoriquement la tête tandis qu'il traînait sa main sur sa bouche grande ouverte, la pulpe d'un doigt glissant entre ses lèvres humides. Il haleta de manière audible par-dessus la respiration laborieuse de la princesse alors que la langue de celle-ci rencontrait le bout de son doigt.

Dès qu'il enleva sa main, son voile retomba sur son visage, soustrayant sa joue à sa vue. Il regretta que son visage fût de nouveau voilé avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Il toucha la partie du voile qui reposait sur la manche bouffante de son épaule, tirant légèrement en parlant.

« Dites-moi, Princesse, ce voile est-il une ruse ? »

Elle secoua la tête en regardant droit devant elle, craignant de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Alors vous _êtes_ pucelle ? »

Elle acquiesça énergiquement, baissant les yeux, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans la position où il l'avait trouvée. Il se pencha plus près de son oreille pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'espace entre les tapisseries.

« J'imagine la rougeur sur votre peau en la regardant prendre son plaisir. Elle le chevauche comme un coursier, sa peau luisante de sa salive alors qu'il goûte sa chair. Regardez le sourire sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils gagnent de la vitesse pour prendre leur envol. »

Il se pencha encore davantage. Elle sentait le printemps.

« Je vois que votre main est sous votre robe. Dites-moi à quoi vous pensez en vous touchant. »

Elle secoua la tête en silence, refusant de se servir de sa voix. Elle sentait des larmes de honte qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

« Imaginez-vous que vous êtes à sa place ? »

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. Elle sentait une envie inexplicable d'être honnête avec lui en dépit de la situation embarrassante. Sa proximité lui avait jeté un sort qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire, et elle répondit franchement malgré sa position compromettante. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et cependant _c'était le cas_.

« Avez-vous fait cela hier soir aussi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle voyait, mais ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« Ce soir la scène est beaucoup plus romantique et _douce_ , comme j'imagine l'être votre peau. Cela doit être plus attrayant pour vous. »

Sa main contourna la tête de la princesse et il écarta la tapisserie un peu plus pour exposer davantage du couple à leur vue.

« J'imagine que vous êtes elle, et que c'est moi qui suis en dessous, martelant en vous pour la première fois alors que vous découvrez ce que l'on éprouve en faisant ce qu'ils font. Regardez sa tête renversée en arrière tandis qu'elle pousse ses seins vers sa langue impatiente. Elle va l'inonder de ses fluides et il va la remplir de sa propre chaleur. Écoutez-les gémir. Elle est sur le point de… »

La salle fut submergée par les sons du couple en pleins ébats.

« … Crier. Je me demande quels sons vous émettrez lorsque vous goûterez ce plaisir au-dessus de moi. »

Le corps de Bella se mit à trembler alors qu'elle étouffait le gémissement qui voulait si désespérément s'échapper. La voix sensuelle du prince mettait ses sens et ses nerfs à vif, tout comme le faisait sa présence imposante penchée derrière elle.

« Cela vous excite-t-il de savoir que j'aime _vous_ regarder _les_ regarder ? »

Elle opina perceptiblement mais s'arrêta, pensant qu'il n'allait pas remarquer sa réponse dans l'obscurité. Elle avait peur de lui révéler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Princesse, donnez-moi la main sous votre robe. »

Elle hésita brièvement à obéir à sa requête avant de lever sa main en l'air. Elle gémit quand elle sentit la langue du prince lécher ses doigts humides.

« Votre délicieuse essence me dit ce que vous refusez de me dire vous-même. Revenez demain, et je vais prendre les dispositions pour que vous puissiez _regarder_ autre chose. »

Edward se redressa et s'en alla, laissant la princesse seule, en état de choc, les vestiges de sa salive brûlante sur ses doigts le gravant dans sa mémoire.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Isabella ne se lève et quitte sa cachette, un amalgame d'excitation et de mortification l'enveloppant alors qu'elle retournait rapidement à sa chambre, sa seule source de lumière tremblant violemment dans sa main prise de secousses nerveuses.

 **ooo**

« Ma fille, comment se porte la princesse Isabella ? Continue-t-elle de rester dans sa chambre ? »

Alice hocha la tête en réponse à la question de sa mère. Edward sourit dans son calice en or massif en se remémorant son interaction de la veille avec la princesse. Elle avait un goût aussi suave que le vin qui enrobait actuellement sa gorge. Il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'elle fût aussi indisposée qu'elle prétendait l'être.

Il se demanda si elle allait réapparaître à la fin de la journée, et s'il pourrait apercevoir son visage cette fois-ci.

 **ooo**

Le matin suivant, Edward approcha sa sœur alors qu'elle se promenait seule dans le jardin.

« Tu marches seule ce matin, sœurette. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta nouvelle compagne ? »

Les yeux d'Alice reflétèrent l'inquiétude alors que son sourire s'évanouissait. Elle ne croyait pas possible que sa nouvelle amie ait déjà été déshonorée, et néanmoins il ne fallait pas sous-estimer son frère et ses amis de la cour.

« Cela ne te ressemble pas, frangin, de t'enquérir au sujet de l'une de mes compagnes. Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

Edward sourit à la façon sans détour de s'exprimer de sa sœur, mais il était secrètement abattu de voir la préoccupation évidente sur son visage.

« Je suis simplement curieux à propos de la santé de notre invitée. »

Alice lui adressa un petit sourire narquois, ne croyant pas du tout à son altruisme.

« Elle est toujours souffrante et demeure dans sa chambre. »

Elle continua sa promenade dans le jardin, laissant là son frère perplexe. Il courut après elle.

« Quelqu'un est-il allé chercher le médecin ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui répondre.

« Oui. »

Puis elle reprit son chemin, de peur de lui donner des informations supplémentaires. Le guérisseur avait déterminé qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un rhume, mais elle se sentait terriblement mal que son amie soit confinée au lit par une splendide journée comme celle-ci.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas lourds sur le gravier du sentier devant elle.

« Alice, je te prierais de bien vouloir remettre ceci à la princesse pour moi. Elle pourrait avoir besoin de l'été près d'elle pendant qu'elle demeure alitée. »

Alice resta bouche bée à la vue du magnifique bouquet qu'Edward avait assemblé au cours des quelques instants où ils avaient été séparés. Les lilas et les iris odoriférants étaient superbes. Elle était certaine qu'Isabella apprécierait leur beauté.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais à ce point versé dans le langage romantique des fleurs, frérot. »

Il hocha la tête en réponse, et le sourire d'Alice imita le sien.

« Ainsi je dois être la déesse Iris, ta messagère ? Je te préviens tout de suite, mon frère. Rappelle-toi le lilas. Son innocence et sa pureté doivent rester intactes tant qu'elle sera notre invité. »

Il acquiesça et sourit de plus belle.

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement, Alice. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, son admission la surprenant car elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de sa part. À cet instant, elle pouvait voir qu'il était complètement honnête.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle pensée, mais il y avait quelque chose au sujet de la femme qui captait désormais son intérêt. Son innocence l'aguichait, et cependant il éprouvait tellement plus après l'avoir découverte dans leur cachette. Il était attiré par le fait qu'elle semblait partager sa curiosité et sa propension à observer.

L'intérêt de la jeune fille vierge de découvrir ce qui était normalement interdit augmentait l'intérêt qu'il avait pour elle. Sa beauté légendaire devint secondaire à ce qu'il savait être son esprit curieux.

Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait ses fleurs et quitterait bientôt sa chambre.

 **ooo**

Michael Newton vit le prince dans le champ, en train de s'amuser à combattre à l'épée avec ses hommes les plus proches. Il avait été envoyé par le roi pour transmettre son message rapidement, aussi courut-il vers le groupe et leurs armes rutilantes.

« Mon Seigneur ! »

Edward se retourna vivement en entendant la voix s'adresser à lui. Il devint soucieux lorsqu'il aperçut le fidèle serviteur de son père approcher.

« Mon Seigneur, James Laurent vient juste d'arriver avec ses hommes, au nom du roi de France. Notre roi vous conseille de vous méfier. Il souhaite aussi que vous et vos hommes surveilliez de près les autres habitants du château pendant que James et son entourage resteront ici. »

Edward hocha la tête, faisant signe aux autres de venir le rejoindre.

« Bien sûr. Je te prierais de dire à mon père que nous allons tous faire notre part. »

Michael fit demi-tour et retourna au château en vitesse. Edward prit la parole.

« James Laurent et ses hommes viennent d'arriver. Je compte sur vous tous pour m'aider à les _surveiller_. »

Ils savaient tous ce qu'Edward voulait dire. La dernière fois que James et ses hommes étaient venus en visite au château, trois servantes s'étaient fait engrosser, et une autre avait été retrouvée morte. Ces situations étaient tues afin de maintenir la paix avec la France.

Edward et ses hommes comprenaient ce qui était en jeu, et ils feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour protéger leurs femmes.

 **ooo**

Edward fut heureux de voir la princesse Isabella assister au souper ce soir-là.

Il lui sourit quand il remarqua son visage et son voile tourner dans sa direction. Elle fit un petit signe de tête en réponse.

Une heure plus tard, le sang d'Edward se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit James et ses hommes jeter des regards concupiscents à sa sœur et à la princesse Isabella alors que les deux jeunes femmes bavardaient dans un coin de la pièce pendant que la musique et la danse remplissaient l'immense espace.

Quand James sentit les yeux d'Edward sur lui, il lui fit un clin d'œil en riant diaboliquement. Comme Edward reportait son regard sur la table surélevée, il se rendit compte que son père avait été témoin de l'échange dans son intégralité.

Il traversa rapidement la foule pour approcher le roi, murmurant à son oreille. Carlisle hocha la tête une fois et Edward se dirigea prestement vers sa sœur, se penchant tout près de son oreille pour lui transmettre un message.

Le sourire d'Alice s'affaissa alors qu'elle l'écoutait parler. Elle attrapa le bras de Bella.

« Nous allons te suivre, mon frère. »

Tandis qu'Edward les conduisait à l'écart des festivités, James et ses hommes continuèrent de les dévorer des yeux et de rire ouvertement, faisant des gestes obscènes avec leurs mains et leurs corps. Edward garda une voix calme mais autoritaire en escortant les princesses à leurs chambres à travers les couloirs sombres et froids du château.

« Vous allez toutes les deux devoir vous arranger sans vos servantes ce soir car nous ne savons pas qui peut être _acheté_ , et nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne avec ces hommes dans le château. Sœurette, tu es au courant ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. »

La douce voix d'Isabella fut un ajout inattendu à la conversation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un ne va-t-il pas me le dire ? »

Alice rapprocha le bras d'Isabella du sien, leurs jupes bruissant ensemble à chaque pas qu'elles faisaient.

« Isabella, la dernière fois que ce Seigneur – James Laurent – et ses hommes sont venus au château, quelques servantes se sont retrouvées enceintes… _contre leur gré_. »

Isabella émit un halètement audible en réponse. Edward acquiesça et poursuivit.

« Vous devez toutes les deux verrouiller vos portes et ne pas les ouvrir, pas même pour vos servantes. Je vais me tenir à proximité et rester caché dans ce corridor. Je vais garder un œil sur vous deux pour assurer votre sécurité. Le roi insiste sur ces précautions supplémentaires. »

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence. Alice surprit Edward quand elle parla.

« Isabella, tourne-toi. Je vais détacher le haut de ton corset et tu pourras m'aider avec le mien. Il se peut que nous devions fournir un effort plus grand pour tirer nous-mêmes sur les lacets, mais tout comme moi, je doute que tu souhaites dormir dans ces monstruosités suffocantes. Je pense que nous pourrons les enlever sans l'aide de nos servantes. »

Edward regarda Isabella avec fascination alors qu'elle soulevait l'arrière de son voile pour exposer le fermoir à l'arrière de son corset. Dans la lueur des bougies, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait les cheveux bruns et un dos magnifique. Il déplora le fait de ne plus voir sa peau et son cou.

Isabella s'empressa d'aider Alice avec le fermoir de son corset, puis elle ouvrit sans tarder la lourde porte de sa chambre, tournant furtivement la tête pour opiner une fois de plus à l'intention du prince.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il aperçut ses fleurs trônant sur la table à côté de son grand lit. Il sourit en entendant le son de la serrure se verrouillant de l'intérieur.

Alice gloussa derrière lui.

« Tu vas l'épouser, mon frère. Je peux le _sentir._ »

Il sourit et se retourna vers elle.

« J'espère que tu as raison, Alice. C'est souvent le cas. »

« Souvent ? _Toujours_. Tu _vas_ l'épouser, et elle te rendra très heureux. »

La certitude de ses paroles le fit sourire de plus belle. Tandis qu'il l'escortait le long du corridor jusqu'à sa chambre, il se prépara à passer une longue nuit blanche. Rien que de savoir qu'il allait être près de son Isabella suffirait à le garder éveillé et heureux.

 **ooo**

La princesse Isabella fut réveillée par le bruit de soupirs et de martèlements désespérés résonnant dans le couloir. Elle réalisa que quelqu'un était en difficulté et décida de ne pas suivre les instructions qui lui avaient été données. Elle lança un regard à la ronde, en quête de quelque chose de lourd qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme une arme, et arrêta son choix sur le grand vase massif dans lequel elle avait mis ses fleurs. Ses petites mains le tinrent fermement par le col alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte en silence.

Le grincement des gonds fut masqué par les bruits en provenance du corridor. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de sa chambre, elle vit que James tenait Edward par le cou, contre le mur opposé, ses pieds s'agitant dans l'air alors qu'il essayait d'agripper quelque chose de solide.

« Je vais enfoncer sa porte et la prendre. Ensuite je vais profaner ta sœur. Je t'ai toujours détesté, et je vais me délecter de savoir que ton fantôme sera forcé d'être témoin de mes actions après t'avoir tué, » dit James d'une voix menaçante.

La poigne mortelle de James autour de la gorge d'Edward empêchait l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons et il commença à être à court de souffle. Il fut pris de vertige, sa vision se rétrécissant alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Quand il regarda par-dessus la tête de James, il vit un ange vêtu d'une robe de nuit vaporeuse, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascades sur sa poitrine et dans son dos alors que la créature éthérée flottait silencieusement vers eux, tenant un vase avec ses fleurs. Sa marque de naissance… BAM !

La panse du vase entra violemment en contact avec le côté du crâne de James, le sang, le verre et l'eau volant partout alors que l'impact forçait James à relâcher son emprise. Edward s'affala au sol, l'élan de l'impact du vase faisant tomber James sur la petite femme qui venait de réussir à le terrasser. Alors qu'il entrait en collision avec sa frêle silhouette, elle heurta sa tête contre le mur de pierre, perdant conscience avec l'abominable barbare qui s'écrasa sur elle.

 **ooo**

La vision d'Edward se rétablit lentement alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une inspiration vigoureuse. En recouvrant ses facultés, il réalisa que l'ange qui l'avait sauvé gisait immobile sur le sol, écrasé sous l'homme répugnant qui avait tenté de lui enlever la vie.

Il se redressa aussi vite que possible pour s'orienter, et rampa vers la silhouette blanche inerte, ôtant prestement James de sur elle pour évaluer ses blessures. Sa robe de nuit blanche était complètement trempée, et il fut ému de constater à quel point elle paraissait fragile contre l'homme ensanglanté inanimé à ses côtés. Il nota qu'elle respirait et s'agenouilla pour la soulever hâtivement, la tenant contre sa poitrine de manière protectrice. Il était encore trop étourdi pour se lever.

« Quelqu'un ! Aidez-nous ! »

Ses hurlements tonnèrent à travers les couloirs du château et se répercutèrent sur la pierre froide. Bientôt, des pas lourds se précipitant dans leur direction se firent entendre. Alice fut la première à les rejoindre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Isabella ! »

Carlisle et Esmée suivaient de près leur fille frénétique.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! James m'a attaqué et il était en train de me suffoquer à mort, et elle l'a frappé sur la tête avec ce vase ! Il l'a écrasée quand il est tombé, et je pense qu'il est possible qu'elle se soit cogné la tête ! »

Le roi retira son peignoir et le posa galamment sur la robe de nuit trempée et transparente d'Isabella dans une tentative de la couvrir alors que retentissait le bruit d'autres pas se rapprochant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un petit groupe ne soit réuni autour de l'homme qui saignait sur le plancher.

« Il est vivant, votre altesse. »

« Pas pour longtemps. Rassemblez-les et tuez-les. James a menacé la vie du futur monarque. Les empreintes de main sur le cou de mon fils en témoigneront. Je vais traiter avec la France. Assurez-vous qu'aucun d'entre eux ne respire encore quand l'aube poindra ! » Déclara le roi d'une voix froide et catégorique.

Il se pencha prestement aux côtés de son fils et essaya de soulever Isabella de ses bras afin qu'il puisse se lever.

« Non ! Je ne la lâcherai pas. Je ne la quitterai pas jusqu'à ce que le médecin soit convoqué et que je sache qu'elle ira bien. »

Carlisle et Esmée sourirent à la soudaine dévotion de leur fils envers la jeune femme dans ses bras, et n'argumentèrent pas avec lui.

Il se leva lentement, attirant la princesse plus près de sa poitrine.

« Alice, s'il te plaît, viens m'aider à lui trouver une autre robe de nuit. Que quelqu'un aille chercher le médecin ! »

Edward porta rapidement Isabella dans sa chambre et l'allongea gentiment sur son lit, le peignoir de son père glissant de son torse, exposant ses seins voluptueux à travers le tissu humide. Ses mamelons étaient durs et roses, visibles à travers le mince vêtement. Il fut distrait de ses pensées par le bruit de sa sœur fouillant dans les effets personnels d'Isabella.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver une autre robe de nuit, frère. Je vais aller glaner l'une des miennes et je serai de retour ! »

Alice courut hors de la chambre et Edward redirigea son attention sur les bougies disposées autour de lui dans la pièce. Il utilisa une bougie qui brûlait pour allumer les autres autour du lit, puis il observa l'exquise jeune femme inerte devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi belle. Il sut dès lors que son cœur n'appartiendrait jamais à une autre.

« Elle ira bien, frérot. Je peux le _sentir_. »

Edward hocha la tête et sourit. Sa voix craqua quand il parla.

« Je vais sortir de la chambre pour que tu puisses changer sa robe de nuit. »

Alice sourit en le regardant sortir et s'empressa de changer Isabella.

« Edward, je vais aller chercher les servantes pour qu'elles préparent une tisane. Isabella en aura besoin à son réveil. »

Quand il fut laissé seul avec la jeune femme inconsciente, il ne put rien faire sauf admirer sa beauté. Il tira les couvertures sur elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Isabella se redressa subitement, un cri haletant s'échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes. Lorsqu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage en rencontrant ceux d'Edward.

« Vous êtes vivant ! »

Il tint sa main plus fermement en s'adressant à elle avec révérence.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, portant sa main libre à la racine de ses cheveux.

« J'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la vôtre. Il serrait votre cou avec tellement de force ! C'est tout ce qu'il m'est venu en tête. »

Ses doigts tracèrent des motifs sur la main tremblante dans la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en la voyant grimacer.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Ma tête m'élance et j'ai le vertige. Mon cou et mon dos… »

« … Il a atterri sur vous quand vous vous êtes assommée. Le médecin a été convoqué. »

Isabella acquiesça de nouveau, et le mouvement la fit grimacer une fois de plus. Elle se pencha en arrière et permit à sa tête lancinante d'être engloutie par les oreillers de plume.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à… à ce _monstre_ ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fissurée par la tension.

Edward soupira et s'empressa de répondre.

« Vous l'avez assommé. Le roi a ordonné que lui et ses hommes soient rassemblés, et ils seront tous morts à l'aube. Il se peut qu'ils soient déjà morts. »

Isabella écarquilla les yeux, effrayée.

« Quelles seront les conséquences pour le roi ? Cela mènera-t-il à la guerre ? »

Edward fit signe que non et sourit.

« Non Isa… Princesse. Rien de si drastique. Le roi de France n'ira pas en guerre à cause d'un groupe d'hommes de mauvaise réputation. Ne vous tourmentez pas… »

« Je… j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Isabella. Cela… cela ne me dérange pas. »

Il se pencha plus près d'elle, souriant de plus belle.

« Je pense que je vais prendre grand plaisir à vous appeler Isabella. Mais seulement si vous acceptez de m'épouser. Un jour vous serez reine à mes côtés. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Vous… souhaitez faire de moi votre reine ? Je… je ne suis pas certaine d'être un choix convenable pour vous, mon Seigneur. Pas après ce que… ce que vous avez découvert à mon sujet. J'ai tellement honte. »

Edward se pencha davantage pour porter la main d'Isabella à ses lèvres. La respiration de celle-ci devint laborieuse à ce doux contact.

« Nous partageons cette inclination. Jamais je n'aurais rêvé de trouver quelqu'un pour partager ces goûts, et maintenant que j'ai trouvé cette personne, vous n'échapperez pas à mon emprise, belle Isabella. En tant que monarques, il sera attendu de nous que nous nous apparentions à des décideurs omniscients. Quand nous regardons les autres, comme nous l'avons fait l'autre soir, il y a une omniscience à cela aussi. Cela nous a permis de nous délecter de la passion des autres sans avoir à nous soumettre à cet examen minutieux. »

Sa bouche retourna à ses jointures pendant quelques instants tandis qu'il regardait sa respiration s'accroître.

« Vous avez senti le pouvoir de cette scrutation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle opina, fermant timidement les yeux.

« C'était comme si nous étions en contrôle. Nous étions en mesure de participer sans _véritablement_ participer à la subversion. Il me tarde de regarder de nouveau avec vous. Dites que vous serez ma reine. Nous partagerons notre inconduite ensemble. »

Son sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillants la firent sourire en retour. Elle hocha la tête.

« J'accepte, mon Seigneur. »

Il se leva et embrassa son front avant de se rasseoir près de son lit. Alice revint bientôt avec la tisane, et la discussion d'un mariage double débuta.

 **ooo**

Trois jours plus tard, la princesse Isabella quittait les festivités du souper quand elle fut tirée à l'intérieur d'un panneau caché dans une voûte près de sa chambre.

Elle gloussa lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se faufiler sous son voile pour embrasser son cou, une langue veloutée glissant sur sa peau délicate.

Elle gémit quand il l'attira plus près, sa cuisse frôlant son érection. Il la souleva avec aise et ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à leur cachette. Il souffla leur bougie et écarta les tapisseries de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient pas à utiliser leurs mains pour voir, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur les coussins posés à même le sol. Il s'assit directement derrière elle et l'attira contre sa poitrine, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes en lui retirant sa coiffe.

« Je suis si heureux de voir votre beau visage après tant de jours, même s'il est à peine visible dans l'obscurité. »

La sensation de son souffle chaud sur son oreille, sa joue et son cou la fit se blottir davantage contre lui. Elle voulait se rapprocher.

Le couple en bas était en train d'échanger un baiser passionné, leurs langues se battant en duel pour avoir la domination. Les mains de l'homme glissèrent le long du corps de la femme alors qu'il la dévêtait, exposant sa forme nue. Elle s'allongea sur le lit qui avait été apporté dans la pièce et écarta les jambes tandis qu'il déplaçait sa bouche vers le bas.

« Il va se servir de ses lèvres pour la mener à l'extase. Sa langue va la faire sombrer. Trouveriez-vous… »

Elle sentit sa main gauche près de son genou.

« … Cela agréable si je vous montrais avec mes doigts ? »

Elle commença à trembler alors que le conflit en elle montait à la surface de sa peau. Sa voix se tendit sous ce poids.

« Cela… cela affectera-t-il ma virginité ? »

Il lécha son lobe d'oreille en commençant à remonter sa robe jusqu'à son genou plié.

« Non, Isabella. Je vais prendre _cela_ après que nous nous soyons mariés. »

Elle hocha la tête en réponse et il sourit dans son cou. La sensation soudaine de ses doigts sur la culotte bouffante couvrant ses cuisses la fit gémir.

Ils sifflèrent simultanément quand ses doigts disparurent sous la taille de sa culotte bouffante, plongeant dans sa chaleur. Elle souleva légèrement les hanches alors qu'il glissait ses doigts vers le haut, et porta son cou plus près de sa bouche.

« Songez, Isabella. Dans une semaine mes doigts seront remplacés par ma dague. Regardez-le la lécher, et imaginez qu'il s'agit de ma langue. »

Elle gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il pressa sur le bourgeon sensible qu'il était toujours si bon de toucher.

« Pas un bruit. Vous ne voudriez pas que notre cachette soit découverte. Est-ce là que vous ressentez du plaisir ? »

Elle acquiesça et il glissa plus fort contre cette zone – plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Soudain elle cambra les hanches pour aller à la rencontre de ses caresses, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors que l'autre main du prince se faufilait sous le haut de son corset pour remonter un sein, exposant le mamelon à l'air nocturne.

« Je me languis d'avoir ma bouche ici, vous tétant pour votre plaisir. »

Ses doigts pincèrent le téton sensible tandis que plus bas il augmentait le rythme. Elle sentit une pression monter dans son ventre alors que les sensations commençaient à la submerger. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, essayant de réprimer les bruits qu'elle désirait faire alors qu'un torrent inondait les doigts du prince et qu'il sentait des contractions près de l'endroit où il voulait le plus être enfoui.

La princesse respirait avec difficulté quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'homme pousser dans l'intimité de sa partenaire comme les doigts du prince avaient poussé en elle.

« Qu'il me plairait de vous prendre maintenant, tout comme il prend sa maîtresse. Vous êtes prête pour moi, chaude et humide, et parfaitement adaptée à mon arme de dépucelage. Je vous procurerai tellement de plaisir. »

« Cela sera-t-il… douloureux ? »

« Peu probable. Vous serez tellement mouillée, juste comme vous l'êtes en ce moment. Vous… vous n'éprouverez que du contentement. »

Elle hocha la tête en réponse, heureuse d'apprendre que le prince serait un amant attentionné. Les réactions de son corps à ses caresses ne firent que l'exciter davantage.

Il traîna ses doigts humides hors de sa culotte bouffante et retira sa main de sous sa robe. Il darda sa langue pour lécher ses doigts, mais la princesse le surprit en attrapant son poignet, portant son index à ses lèvres à la place. Il gémit alors que sa langue lapait le liquide visqueux de ses doigts tremblants.

Jamais auparavant une femme n'avait agi de manière aussi impudique pour goûter sa propre essence. Il devint plus dur que jamais il ne l'avait été.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez le même goût ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Souhaitez-vous le découvrir ? »

Il la contempla béatement alors qu'elle aspirait le reste de ses doigts au fond de sa bouche en acquiesçant.

« _Lorsque_ nous serons mariés. À présent je dois vous ramener à votre chambre, sans quoi votre virginité risque d'être compromise avant notre nuit de noces. »

Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir le toucher au gré de sa curiosité. Il dut l'aider en la soutenant quand elle se leva sur des jambes flageolantes. Il replaça sa coiffe et l'escorta à travers les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le panneau.

Sa déception bouillonnait à la surface et elle soupira.

Il se retourna subitement et la poussa contre le mur de pierre, ses jupes remontant au-dessus de ses chevilles alors qu'elle écartait les jambes pour l'accommoder.

« Ce soupir semblait… »

Il souleva son voile d'une main et l'embrassa profondément sur les lèvres.

« Ne vous sentez pas découragée, Isabella. »

« Vous ai-je déçu, avec mes réactions ? »

Il rit sombrement, léchant sa mâchoire.

« Bien au contraire, ma chérie. »

« Alors conduisez-moi à ma chambre. Vous avez dit que j'étais _prête_. »

Elle le sentit serrer la mâchoire alors que ses intentions chevaleresques se livraient une guerre en lui.

C'est alors qu'il décida de la rencontrer à mi-chemin. Il se pencha à la taille et frotta son membre viril contre le tissu à la jonction des cuisses de la princesse, ressentant la friction idéale alors que sa chaleur s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements.

Il traîna sa langue sur la joue de la princesse et l'enroula autour de son lobe d'oreille.

« Si je vous ramenais à votre chambre, il y aurait du sang sur les draps. Les servantes ne seraient pas dupes, et cette nouvelle ne resterait pas secrète. _Vous_ le sauriez, et ne me pardonneriez pas. »

Elle commença à haleter et écarta davantage les jambes, ses genoux reposant sur les hanches du prince tandis qu'il frottait son érection plus fort contre elle.

« Mais vous n'avez pas eu de plaisir comme j'en ai eu… »

Il rit encore en la poussant plus haut sur le mur.

« J'en _ai eu_. J'éprouve du plaisir à regarder _le vôtre_. Maintenant que vous persistez à me tenter avec ce qui ne devrait pas se produire, vous allez être témoin… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il gémissait dans l'air à travers ses dents serrées, la tête renversée et le cou exposé à ses lèvres. Elle se pencha en avant et traça sa pomme d'Adam avec sa langue.

« … Du mien. »

Sa voix était tendue et rauque alors même que sa respiration se calmait. Il porta sa bouche à celle de la princesse et leurs langues se rencontrèrent langoureusement, et alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle lentement, ses pieds se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la terre ferme.

Il mit fin à leur baiser et sourit avant de pousser le panneau pour confirmer que la voie était libre. Quand ils parvinrent à la porte de sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit et se tourna vers lui.

« _Entrez_. »

Il secoua la tête et gloussa.

« Vous êtes une créature _dangereuse._ »

Il toucha tendrement sa joue avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Je vous verrai demain. »

Elle sourit et ferma rapidement sa porte derrière elle, hésitante à laver les événements de la journée de sa peau.

 **ooo**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les heureux couples quittèrent la chapelle, entourés de leurs familles. Jasper était revenu du champ de bataille à temps pour épouser sa princesse, et les Swan étaient rentrés de leurs déplacements pour voir leur propre princesse se marier.

Il allait y avoir un banquet nuptial pour célébrer le joyeux événement, mais le prince Edward avait d'autres idées.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il souleva la princesse sur son destrier noir bien-aimé devant une petite foule de curieux et il la rejoignit en selle, la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine en faisant claquer les rênes.

Le cheval les ramena à toute allure au château, où Edward fit descendre Isabella de sa monture et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur son gigantesque lit et se précipita sur elle, s'empressant de lui enlever sa robe de mariage, la déchirant quand les agrafes ne voulaient pas coopérer.

Elle rit bruyamment à son impatience, et il répondit avec un rire enthousiaste et jubilatoire qui résonna de façon tapageuse dans l'aile vide du château.

« Tout le monde sera à la fête et je peux vous avoir pour moi tout seul sans me soucier du bruit ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Son raisonnement la fit rire plus fort. Qu'importait la réception, elle n'avait pas faim de nourriture de toute façon.

Il tira sa robe et ses dessous vers le bas, et bientôt elle fut nue devant lui pour la première fois. Il commença à saliver à sa vue et colla ses lèvres à sa clavicule alors que ses mains se joignaient aux siennes pour essayer de se départir de ses vêtements. Elle gémit bruyamment quand la peau nue du prince vint finalement en contact avec la sienne.

Ses lèvres voyagèrent sur son corps et sucèrent ses mamelons alors que sa main droite se faufilait entre ses jambes. Elle les ouvrit davantage et il gémit en glissant un doigt en elle pour la première fois. Elle était si étroite, et il craignit de lui causer de la douleur après tout.

Sa bouche s'aventura plus bas sur le corps de la princesse, et il entreprit de glisser sa langue dans ses plis brûlants, un feu liquide nappant celle-ci tandis qu'il goûtait le lent écoulement de sa passion. Il introduisit un second doigt en elle et elle rua contre sa bouche, inondant sa main et ses lèvres, sa délivrance arrivant par vagues jusqu'à ce que ses hanches s'immobilisent. Quand sa langue remonta le long de son corps, il rencontra sa bouche avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle sourit en répondant à son baiser, glissant sa main entre leurs corps en sueur pour le toucher pour la première fois.

Il siffla en sentant le contact de sa petite main alors que sa paume l'entourait, l'exhortant à aller là où elle le voulait.

Lorsqu'il glissa son gland en elle, elle sourit en réponse, heureuse à la pensée qu'elle allait finalement être sienne. Il s'enfonça plus profondément, leurs gémissements mutuels emplissant sa chambre en une résonance unanime de satisfaction alors que le corps de la princesse accueillait le sien.

Il l'embrassa ardemment en poussant plus loin, et elle grimaça légèrement.

« Maintenant ce ne sera que du plaisir, mon Isabella. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui rendit son baiser, inclinant ses hanches vers le haut et l'encourageant. Il s'accorda à ses mouvements et poussa, coulissant dans son centre incandescent alors que son corps l'étreignait dans ses profondeurs, le caressant d'une façon qui nourrissait son intense passion.

Il poussa de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse aller, déversant son achèvement dans sa chaleur hospitalière.

Quand il porta ses lèvres aux siennes, elle sourit, savourant leur nouvelle proximité.

« Combien de temps faut-il attendre avant de le faire à nouveau ? » S'enquit-t-elle d'une voix lourde de passion.

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Rien ne presse, Princesse. Vous aurez besoin de repos après _cela._ »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de désaccord.

« Vous avez tort, mon Prince. Il y a un coursier que j'aimerais énormément essayer de monter. »

Le désir assombrit les yeux du prince alors qu'il roulait à côté d'elle, l'attirant sur lui.

« Je suis à vous. »

 **ooo**

Edward se réveilla dans un lit vide. Sa nouvelle épouse était debout et scrutait la cour, enveloppée simplement d'un drap.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et elle se retourna pour lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la foule plus bas.

« Edward, est-ce la comtesse qui… »

« Oui. Je l'ai remarquée quand nous quittions la chapelle. »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage d'Isabella alors qu'elle continuait à suivre la femme des yeux.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle… »

Les yeux d'Edward dansèrent tandis qu'un côté de son sourire s'accentuait.

« J'en suis certain. Elle ne laisse jamais passer une occasion. Souhaiteriez-vous… »

« Oui ! Je crois que j'aimerais… j'aimerais voir _cela_ de nouveau. »

Le rire tapageur de la princesse s'unit bientôt à celui du prince alors qu'ils envisageaient les possibilités de ce qu'ils pourraient voir, et de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à présent dans l'intimité de leur cachette isolée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, sous le couvert de l'obscurité, Edward prit la main de son épouse et la conduisit en haut des escaliers.

 _ **Et ils vécurent licencieusement pour l'éternité…**_

 **FIN**

 **Ajout post-publication: chaque fois que je poste un OS, j'oublie toujours quelque chose et je dois revenir l'ajouter après. Eh bien cette fois-ci j'avais complètement oublié de vous dire que je pense très fort à vous, amis(amies) de l'Hexagone.**

 **Milk**


End file.
